Unexpected Company
by GleekTribute
Summary: Pezberry two-shot. First chapter is more smut and second chapter is more fluff. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So lately I've been extremely obsessed with Pezberry. Friendship, relationship, anything! This is just a dream I had the other day and I just thought I'd write it and share with you guys. This is going to be two chapters. The first one will be mostly smut with a little plot to it and the next one will be just fluff. Hope you enjoy! **

Rachel bolted upright in her bed, pulling herself from the nightmare that had consumed her dreams. She wiped the sweat from behind her neck as she let a long sigh leave her lips as her senses began awakening. Rubbing her eyes lightly, she pushed the thick blankets off her body and stood. Her feet dragged along the floor as she left her bedroom, stumbling along in the dark towards the kitchen of the apartment.

Her senses were on high alert after her dream so she immediately noticed the lamp on in the living room area. She quickly shifted her path and began making her way towards the dim light. She was surprised to see Santana, silently looking out the window and running her fingers along the edge of the mug held in her hands.

Santana hadn't noticed Rachel standing there yet so she spoke. "I thought you said that girlfriend arm Kurt got you was actually helping you sleep again."

She jumped slightly but regained focus swiftly and shook her head. "Well, I lied." There was a bite in her voice as she spoke.

Rachel moved to sit across from Santana, trying to get a good look at the Latina. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked much more pale than usual. Normally, Santana would have applied pounds of makeup to hide her exhaustion, but at night she was completely bare. "Santana, I'm going to tell you exactly what you told me. I'm your friend. You can trust me."

She sighed but kept her eyes locked on the window. "Honestly, it makes it harder to sleep." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion so Santana continued speaking, just barely loud enough for the brunette to hear. "It's not her, you know? It's not Brittany. It's not a real person."

The diva's eyes filled with sympathy as she spoke. "You really miss her, don't you?"

Santana finally looked at Rachel and her eyes were brimmed with tears. "We've spent every minute of our lives together since we were just little kids. We went from being with each other every day to barely speaking. I feel like…I lost my life when I lost her."

Rachel was shocked at how open Santana was being. A steady stream of tears were now cascading down the Latina's tan cheeks as she tried to wipe them away as quickly as they began falling. Rachel couldn't stand seeing Santana like this. She stood and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her up and back into the Latina's room.

"What are you doing?" Santana questioned as the other brunette climbed into her bed.

Rachel laid on her back. "You said that stupid pillow didn't help as much as a real person. Well, I'm a real person…"

She trailed off as Santana placed her mug on the nightstand and began climbing into bed next to her. Rachel flipped onto her side and curled into Santana, resting her face in the crook of her neck. She hesitantly brought her arms around Rachel, still unsure of what exactly was going on.

Rachel noticed her uncertainty and whispered into her ear. "Just relax, Santana."

Santana felt a shiver go down her spine at the diva's hushed words and finally relaxed into her embrace. Santana immediately noticed how much smaller the girl was than herself. It was nothing like when she slept with Brittany, who was taller than her but now Santana seemed to be taking that role.

Rachel's breaths ran down her tan neck, heating her skin and causing her to gasp lightly. Her grip slightly tightened on the brunette and Rachel noticed the shift in demeanor. She was about to speak up and tell Santana to relax again, when the feeling of fingers on her hip interrupted her thoughts. The Latina's hand had slightly pushed Rachel's tank top up, and her fingers were drawing lazy circles on the diva's abs. Her stomach twitched under the unknown feeling, but her body shifted closer to the other, enjoying every inch of contact.

The hand that wasn't on Rachel's abs was now running lightly through her hair. Santana pressed her nose into the girl's forehead, inhaling the slight scent of her lingering perfume. Out of instinct, her lips made contact with Rachel's forehead and left a soft kiss there. Rachel's expression shifted to confused at the intimate gesture and lifted her head slightly, making eye contact with Santana.

Before either realized what was happening, Santana's lips were pressed roughly against Rachel's. Rachel's eyes hesitantly fluttered shut as her lips parted for the Latina, allowing her tongue entrance into her mouth. The brunette released a light moan at the feel of Santana's tongue running along her bottom lip. The noise broke Santana from her dream-like state, causing her to pull back from Rachel abruptly.

"Oh God, Rachel. I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment and-" Santana began to ramble but was cut off by pink lips on hers once again.

One of Rachel's hands gripped a tan shoulder, the other locking into raven hair and held the Latina in place so she wouldn't pull away again. The kiss was gentle, nothing like Rachel ever would have expected from Santana. But the longer they kissed, the more comfortable each of them got with each other causing the kiss to grow with intensity. Teeth clashed hungrily as lips parted roughly and tongues glided together smoothly.

Santana swiftly flipped the two of them over, straddling the tiny girl's waist. Her hand's hadn't left Rachel's stomach and continued moving upwards slowly. Her lips left Rachel's with a pop as she began planting kisses in the path her hands paved. Rachel's back arched slightly as Santana's hands halted at the underside of her breasts. She smirked as she removed the girl's shirt, revealing Rachel's bare chest.

Santana bit her lips before trailing her tongue along Rachel's collarbone, pinching each of her nipples lightly. The girl let out a husky moan at the pleasure coursing through her body. Santana's lips found their way to Rachel's nipple, taking it between her teeth before licking and sucking at it. The diva's hips bucked underneath her, causing a friction that made both of them squirm.

Santana sat up, pulling her t-shirt over her head and allowed Rachel a full view of her upper half. "Is this ok?" She husked as she grinded slowly on Rachel's clothed center.

Rachel bit her lip and let out a whimper as she nodded. Santana took that as permission to run her hands up Rachel's thighs, hook her fingers in the waistband of her shorts, and pull them down the girl's surprisingly long legs.

Rachel gasped as Santana peppered light kisses painfully close to her center. One of her hands locked into Santana's thick hair, pushing the smirking Latina closer to her destination. She trailed a slow lick between Rachel's folds, causing her to shudder. Finn had never given her oral before and Brody had attempted but he could never manage to accomplish anything. The affect Santana had already had on Rachel was like nothing she'd ever experienced.

Santana's mouth finally latched onto her clit as she let one finger tease the brunette's entrance. "S-Santana, please!" Rachel begged.

Santana smirked. "Please what?" The mumble caused a slight vibration, sending shivers throughout the diva's body.

Rachel rambled out her response as fast as possible, desperate for release. "Damn it, Santana! Just...fuck!"

Santana didn't need to be told twice as she pushed two fingers inside of Rachel. She began working at a slow pace, relishing in the feeling of Rachel's walls clenching at her fingers. Her mouth returned to the girl's center, lightly flicking her clit with her tongue. She began thrusting at a faster pace, desperate to get the other girl off. She felt Rachel's fist curl in her hair as her hips with while she came.

Rachel twitched and gasped as aftershocks raked her body. Santana crawled up her body, kissing her roughly and allowing her to taste herself. The diva's hands gripped Santana's shorts as the Latina's lips moved to her neck again. Rachel's eyes fell closed as she slowly started to succumb to sleep.

She woke slightly when she heard Santana whisper, "You tired?"

Rachel shook her head, trying not to acknowledge how drowsy she was. Santana smirked and laid down next to her, wrapping her hand around Rachel's hips. "Go to sleep, Berry."

"But what about you?" Rachel tried to reason as she began trying to climb on top of Santana.

"Rachel, sleep." Santana chuckled.

Rachel was still shocked at the gentleness in her voice, but couldn't help but give into exhaustion and fell asleep in Santana's warm embrace. And for the first time, Santana slept without waking up once.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second and last chapter! This is kind of fluffy. Kurt is confused as hell about why Santana and Rachel are avoiding each other and tries to get out what happened from both of them. Santana is sick and Rachel stays home from class to take care of her. Who wouldn't love that, right?! Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

The next week was awkward to say the least. Rachel had woken up that next morning and Santana had already left for work without saying a word. When they were both home, Santana would avoid Rachel as much as possible. Dinners were awkward; it got to the point where Kurt asked what was going on. Rachel tried to talk to her about what had happened between them but Santana would just make up some lame excuse and retreat into her room or completely leave the apartment.

The week continued on just like that, with Rachel attempting to communicate with Santana in any way, but then the Latina would wave it off. Kurt floated around aimlessly in the middle, trying to discover what happened between the two girls and reconcile their friendship. He eventually cornered Santana to try to get it out of her when Rachel was at NYADA.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Lady Lips." She effortlessly replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't. There's something going on between you two and you know it. I'm not stupid, Santana."

She flopped down onto the couch, flipping the TV on. "There's nothing going on with me and Berry, ok! Drop it."

And that was the end of that conversation. He should've known Santana would be too stubborn to say anything. But as soon as he got Rachel alone, he confronted her as well.

"Santana won't tell me what's going on, but I'm hoping at least you will." Kurt pleaded to his best friend.

Rachel sighed and looked to the floor from her spot on the couch, with Kurt towering over her. "Something did happen, I guess." She mumbled but then stopped.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, impatiently. "What was that something?"

Rachel bit her lip and took a deep breath before speaking. "Santana and I…slept together."

Kurt's eyes widened. His jaw dropped as it opened and closed as he tried to think of something to say. "I knew it!" He screamed, leaving a confused expression over Rachel's face. "I knew you two would eventually give into the awkward sexual tension!" Rachel rolled her eyes, still worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Kurt honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So why have you been giving each other the cold shoulder?"

Rachel shrugged. "I've tried to talk to her about what happened but she always runs off!"

The boy nodded because that totally sounded like something Santana would do. Rachel looked at him with desperate eyes. "What do I do?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Santana's not going to just talk. You have to force her to."

Rachel nodded. She was determined to get the other girl to talk to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rachel woke up that next morning with a motivation to speak to the Latina. Santana had a late shift the night before and Rachel hadn't had the energy to wait up for her. She rolled out of bed, dressing herself fairly quickly for class. She needed to see if Santana was actually awake. The chance of her being awake was not likely this early, but she was planning on waking her up if necessary.

She was slightly startled to see the girl in question lying face down on the couch, curled up in a blanket. She had a box of tissues on the coffee table and the used ones were scattered around the area around the Latina. "Santana?" Rachel questioned.

Santana groaned and attempted to roll over. "I am so fucking sick." She mumbled as she sat up. She pulled the blanket up around her body as she continued. "I spent all night throwing up and I can't breathe from my nose."

She dropped her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes roughly, trying to wake up. Rachel made her way to the couch and sat next to her, raising a hand to the Latina's forehead. "Oh my God, Santana." Rachel gasped. "You're really hot!"

Santana chuckled. "I'm well aware of that fact, Berry." Rachel rolled her eyes as she hopped off the couch and grabbed a thermometer from the bathroom. Rachel held it to Santana's face and as the Latina hesitated her eyebrows furrowed but she eventually opened her mouth so Rachel could take her temperature.

Several minutes later Rachel gently pulled it out of her mouth. "103." Rachel sighed. Santana rolled her head back in frustration as Rachel continued. "Santana, I think you should go to the doctor-"

Santana's head shot up as she cut Rachel off. "No fucking way!"

Rachel's expression shifted from confusion to realization and a smile grew across her face. "Oh my God, are you afraid of going to the doctor?"

Santana scoffed. "No!" Rachel arched an eyebrow and Santana sighed. "I'm not afraid. I just don't like the idea of some old creep feeling me up and coming at me with needles."

Rachel chuckled then stood. "Well, at least let me make you some of my famous Rachel Berry vegan soup!"

Santana groaned and flopped back on the couch. "Nasty. Berry, I can barely keep any food down, let alone some gross vegan soup."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop whining and maybe I'll throw in some chicken just for you."

"Don't you have class today anyway?" The Latina questioned.

Rachel shrugged. "They won't miss me if I skip one day."

With that, Rachel turned to the kitchen and began searching for everything she needed to make Santana soup. As she was cooking she heard the stomp of feet running and looked up just in time to see Santana run into the bathroom. She quickly dropped what she was doing and ran to the bathroom.

She got there just in time to see the Latina heaving into the toilet. She rushed forward and held Santana's hair back, while rubbing her back until she finally stopped throwing up.

She wiped her mouth and stood up, beginning to brush her teeth quickly. She walked into the kitchen weakly to grab a glass of water. "I'm sorry." She whispered between sips as Rachel went back to the soup.

"Don't apologize." Rachel scoffed. "Now go back to the couch and lay down."

Santana went back into the living room area and watched as Rachel got her a bowl of soup. When Rachel approached, she motioned for Santana to sit and eat. Santana took the bowl from Rachel and hesitantly took a spoonful. "Oh my God, Berry." She began. "This is delicious."

Rachel grinned as the Latina continued eating, only looking up slightly when she realized Rachel was watching her. She put the half empty bowl on the coffee table before she spoke. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel tried to speak but Santana continued. "I've basically been an ass for the past week. I don't get why you're risking getting yourself sick to take care of _me_."

Rachel shrugged. "Santana, we need to talk."

The Latina sighed as if she knew that was coming. "Can we talk about it later?" She asked, picking up the bowl again. "I feel like complete shit and fighting with you won't make it any better."

Rachel nodded. "Fine, but we will talk. You can't get out of it."

Santana rolled her eyes at the diva's persistence as she finished eating her bowl of soup. "Movie time?" She begged with a smirk as Rachel nodded in response.

She rose slowly on shaking legs, trying not to get dizzy and grabbed the first movie she could find that wouldn't make her want to kill herself. Santana plopped it into the DVD player and hit play before she turned to face Rachel again. The brunette had laid down on the couch, arms open and waiting for Santana. She smiled gently and flopped onto the couch next to the diva.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next six hours were spent watching Santana's favorite movies and occasionally pausing so Rachel could hold Santana's hair back as she threw up. Each time Santana would apologize and Rachel would brush it off like nothing.

As their third movie that day came to an end, Santana's head was in Rachel's lap as the diva ran her fingers through dark hair. Santana had fallen asleep halfway through and Rachel didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked just too damn gorgeous sleeping! She played with thick locks, taking in the Latina's beauty until she finally stirred awake and took off to the bathroom once again.

Rachel followed behind as Santana dry-heaved. She had thrown up so much today, she had nothing left. She sat back against the bath tub, shaking from the lightheaded feeling spinning in her head. The diva plopped down next to her, draping her arm around her. "Santana, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" She snapped, causing Rachel to withdraw her arm. Santana immediately missed the contact and frowned. "Sorry." She whispered. "No, I'm not."

Rachel sighed, scooting closer to her. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?"

Santana shook her head. "A doctor can't fix my bitchiness." Rachel tries to speak but the Latina interrupted her. "I'm fucking sorry, Rach. I've been acting like an immature asshole all week."

Rachel laughed. "Well, I can't exactly disagree."

Santana rolled her eyes and smirked, but when she realized it was about time to talk to Rachel about what's been going on she sighed. "I guess I just got scared." She began. Rachel motioned for her to elaborate. She hated being honest, but she felt like she owed it to Rachel. "I guess I always get terrified once things get serious, you know. We live together, I was afraid I ruined everything."

Rachel took Santana's hand in her own. "You couldn't ruin anything, Santana."

The brunette began leaning in but Santana stopped her. "I don't want to get you sick."

Rachel bit her lip while she thought. "You know, I surprisingly don't care." With that, she closed the distance and connected their lips after waiting way too long.


End file.
